lo q si pasa
by las chicas de eminem
Summary: draco hace tonterias para ganar,arwen en ropa interior!!!
1. Default Chapter

Lo q si pasa  
  
  
  
Mako: bienvenidos al primer reality show de .... Hikari: de quien? Mako: pues de nosotras Hikari: y quienes estaran....shakira? Mako: pues q tal... Hikari: vamos a ir llamando a los participantes Mako: es hermosooooooo Hikari: bienvenido faramir Hikari: es algo bajito, pero no deja de ser bonito Mako: frodo... ven aquí no seas timido Mako: es precioso( no,no es gollum) Hikari: legolas greenleft Hikari: oh! No, no puedo presentarlo ¡es demasiado hermoso!!!!!!! Mako: ¬¬ vamos presentalo ya¡¡¡ Hikari: esta bien esta bien nuestro querido,hermoso,el mejor del universo... Mako: ¬¬ ya!! Solo dilo!!! Aragorn:ya me toca salir, chicas? Hikari: lo aruinaste todo....bueno...aragorn Mako: tiene una cicatriz graciosa en la frente^^ Hikari: quien era? Mako: bueno los papeles * susurra* Hikari:...*buscando* Harry: yo!yo! Mako: harry,harry*susurrando* Hikari:bueno.HARPY Harry: Q SOY HARRYYYY Hikari: bueno como sea.... Hikari: (viendo los papeles) queeeeeeeeee por que invitamos a este!!!!!!!! Harry: quien*lee* ... ¿q hace ese ... aquí? Mako: bueno su padre me dio mucho dinero por q entrara Hikari:bueno........ nuestro invitado es DRACOOOOOOOOO!! Mako: uuuuuuuu.....es un muy buen shaman Hikari: bueno quien? Mako: es yoh asakura Yoh: gracias Hikari:su nombre es muyyyyyy gracioso....es HOTO HOTO Horo: q soy horo horo Mako:es una elfa de rivendel...arwen por aqui..no ese es el camarin!!! Hikari: quien dijo que los elfos tienen buen sentido de orientación Hikari: es una dama de rojo Eowyn: Q ES DE ROHAN. Hikari: bueno eowyn Mako: uuuuuuuu es una dama muy vanidosa a quien le pregunta todo a su maldito espejo..galadriel Hikari: su pelo es muy grasoso....digo gracioso...hermione Hermione:GRRRRRRRRRRR Mako: y la ultima pero no menos importante es anna kyoyama Anna: yoh..por meterme en este lio tendras q lavar los platos por mi  
  
Hikari:esta fue toda la presentación de los personajes Mako: q tendran q estar encerrados 30 dias en la casa Hikari: cada capitulo iremos eliminando a personajes y adivinen quien los elige Mako: pues ustedes con sus reviews sabremos quien se ira cada dos dias Hikari: nuestros primeros amenazados son: Mako: redoble de tambores Hikari:nuestros amenazado por belleza son: Galadriel y draco Mako: al dejar sus reviews deben votar por el que quieren q se valla Hikari:para los que no saben que es un reality show es un programa en el cual hay camaras escondidas las cuales filman todo lo que pasa en la casa y las personas que estan dentro no pueden salir a ninguna parte Mako: bueno eso fue todo hasta la proxima 


	2. 1 dia

Lo q si pasa  
  
  
  
Mako: bienvenidos al primer reality show de .... Hikari: de quien? Mako: pues de nosotras Hikari: y quienes estaran....shakira? Mako: pues q tal... Hikari: vamos a ir llamando a los participantes Mako: es hermosooooooo Hikari: bienvenido faramir Hikari: es algo bajito, pero no deja de ser bonito Mako: frodo... ven aquí no seas timido Mako: es precioso( no,no es gollum) Hikari: legolas greenleft Hikari: oh! No, no puedo presentarlo ¡es demasiado hermoso!!!!!!! Mako: ¬¬ vamos presentalo ya¡¡¡ Hikari: esta bien esta bien nuestro querido,hermoso,el mejor del universo... Mako: ¬¬ ya!! Solo dilo!!! Aragorn:ya me toca salir, chicas? Hikari: lo aruinaste todo....bueno...aragorn Mako: tiene una cicatriz graciosa en la frente^^ Hikari: quien era? Mako: bueno los papeles * susurra* Hikari:...*buscando* Harry: yo!yo! Mako: harry,harry*susurrando* Hikari:bueno.HARPY Harry: Q SOY HARRYYYY Hikari: bueno como sea.... Hikari: (viendo los papeles) queeeeeeeeee por que invitamos a este!!!!!!!! Harry: quien*lee* ... ¿q hace ese ... aquí? Mako: bueno su padre me dio mucho dinero por q entrara Hikari:bueno........ nuestro invitado es DRACOOOOOOOOO!! Mako: uuuuuuuu.....es un muy buen shaman Hikari: bueno quien? Mako: es yoh asakura Yoh: gracias Hikari:su nombre es muyyyyyy gracioso....es HOTO HOTO Horo: q soy horo horo Mako:es una elfa de rivendel...arwen por aqui..no ese es el camarin!!! Hikari: quien dijo que los elfos tienen buen sentido de orientación Hikari: es una dama de rojo Eowyn: Q ES DE ROHAN. Hikari: bueno eowyn Mako: uuuuuuuu es una dama muy vanidosa a quien le pregunta todo a su maldito espejo..galadriel Hikari: su pelo es muy grasoso....digo gracioso...hermione Hermione:GRRRRRRRRRRR Mako: y la ultima pero no menos importante es anna kyoyama Anna: yoh..por meterme en este lio tendras q lavar los platos por mi  
  
Hikari:esta fue toda la presentación de los personajes Mako: q tendran q estar encerrados 30 dias en la casa Hikari: cada capitulo iremos eliminando a personajes y adivinen quien los elige Mako: pues ustedes con sus reviews sabremos quien se ira cada dos dias Hikari: nuestros primeros amenazados son: Mako: redoble de tambores Hikari:nuestros amenazado por belleza son: Galadriel y draco Mako: al dejar sus reviews deben votar por el que quieren q se valla Hikari:para los que no saben que es un reality show es un programa en el cual hay camaras escondidas las cuales filman todo lo que pasa en la casa y las personas que estan dentro no pueden salir a ninguna parte Mako: bueno eso fue todo hasta la proxima 


End file.
